FNAF High School (Foxy x Mangle)
by Writing nut
Summary: Vixey is a teenager who is put into a new school. She will make new friends and rivals
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my second fanfic and before we start this fic, lets go over some stuff.**

 **1\. Mangle is not mangled so her name is Vixey**

 **2\. They are all furry organic creatures that inhabit the earth so there are no humans**

 **3\. Foxy is not a pirate, though he does like pirates**

 **4\. Enjoy!**

 **~ Vixey's POV: ~**

8:30 AM, 9/5/17. That was the first time I woke up for school at Fazbear's High. I heard my mom yell at me from down stairs, to get up, "One minute mom!" I yell back. I ran over to my closet, I take off my pink and white striped pajamas and put on a small pink skirt and a white shirt that has a huge pink heart on it. I stumble over into the bathroom. I put on my makeup, pink lip stick, eye shadow and nail polish. Then I brush my sharp white teeth. I quickly sprint down the stairs, "Finally!" my mom says. "Where's dad?" I ask, "Oh he is still sleeping, you know him". I found the cereal in the top cabinet, left of the refrigerator. I then set the cereal box down on the kitchen counter. I then reach further to the left and reached into another cabinet. I pulled out a white bowl and put it on the counter as well. I then grabbed the milk out of the frig. I pour the cereal into the bowl and then the milk. I enjoy a nice bowl of crunchy cereal. "Yummy" I say through all my crunching. "Okay dear, speed it up" My mother says stressfully. "You need to get to school". "Okay mom" I reply.

I grab my school bag and run to the car. I hop in shotgun, while my mom takes the wheel. When we get there, my mom kisses me and I hop out. I take a peek at my schedule. "Hmmm, Mr. Garfield" I read out loud. I walk into school, walk up two fleets of stairs, turn a corner and there it was. "Mr. Garfield's class room" I say out loud. I step into the class sit down in the closest seat. I look to my left to see a big bear. He was tall and looked pretty tough. He had a pair of pants on and he had a white tee on as well. When I to my right I see a red fox. He has brown pants on and a black tee, which has a skull and cross bones on the back. He had black running shoes on as well. He was very tall and strong looking. "Hey, Foxy!" the large bear said. "We're in the same class, dude!" the bear said over joyed, "Yeah, bro! That's awesome!" The large fox replied. "Hey, what's your name" The fox asked "M-me, you're asking me?" I ask, "yeah, who else?" The fox replied. "My name is Vixey" I said to the fox. "Well my name is Foxy" Foxy says. "Vixey, this is Freddy. Freddy, this is Vixey" Foxy said.

 **Okay, that is chapter one, please leave feed back!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, go ahead get angry, I haven't uploaded in a while now but that is because Iv'e had jet leg and also Iv'e been working on my first fan fic. So sorry :( Well here is a new chapter for you!**

 **~Foxy's POV:~**

My first day of school was over, I got to meet new people and see old friends. Though someone that I met stood out. A cute white and pink vixen, named Vixey. I was driving home and then when I parked up in the drive way I see my dad. I open my car door and step out. I slam the door shut and walk over to my dad, I smiled at him and said "Got any of that brisket from yesterday? I'm starving." "Yeah, I think so, go help your self, Bucko" He replied "Sure thing dad" I say back. I walk in through the door with my dad, I walk into the kitchen, I open the fridge and pull out the left over brisket. I nuke it and put it down on the kitchen island. I pull a fork and knife out from the drawer to my left. I dig in. "So what did you you do on your first day, Foxy? My dad asks. "Oh, we just got to meet each other and the teachers" I reply. "Oh, almost forgot, I already signed up for fencing and boxing on the way home" I add. "Okay, but I thought you did MMA not boxing" My dad asks. " Well, I wanted to mix things up a little" I reply "Your mom would be so proud" My dad says with a deep sigh. "I know dad , she would be proud of you to" I say to comfort him. "Thanks, kido." my dad says under another sigh. My dad headed up stairs, and so do I.

 **~Next Morning~**

I wake up, for another day at school. I get read with my usual breakfast, bacon, eggs, bacon, sausage, bacon, toast and bacon. Lots of bacon. I hop in my car with my food. I wave my dad good bye and head for school. I pull up in my car, and notice I'm early. I walk into the front doors and get hit in the back of the head. I fall to the ground and get up immediately, to see five guys my age, all foxes except one bunny. I stand up and look at them confused. "What was that for?" I ask, frustrated. "For when you beat me up" the larger fox said. "Huh?" I say confused. "It's me, Foxwell from last year. You beat me up" He replied. "Well you started it!" I shout at him. "Yeah, and now I'm gonna finish it" He says. "Oh, Fuck"

 **There you go guys, Hope you enjoyed! Be sure to look at my other fan fic! BYE BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I've been reading your reviews and now I know what to do. I am now going to improve my writing. Well I hope you all are liking my fan fic, so I hope you like this addition. ENJOY!**

 **~Foxy's POV:~**

"Oh fuck" I say as Foxwell charges at me, I can easily take out two of these sonsofbitches, but five is a bit of a challenge. I like challenges. I grin at the thought of beat the shit out these pricks.

Foxwell throws a punch, but I easily catch it, twist it, and bend his hand back. He lets out a small yell of pain. I quickly do a leg take down, by sweeping his legs to one side with my face. His nose makes contact with the ground, hard. I look at his friend and give them a hand gesture to come at me. Three of them run at me (Not the bunny) and are raising their hands, ready to strike. The smallest fox reaches me first, I dodge his punch. He raises his leg in a attempt to kick me, but I grab his foot and elbow him hard in the face. He falls to the ground with a shout of pain.

"Ow, you fucker!" I hear him yell at me.

The other two reach me, they punch at the same time, but luckily, I grab both punches. I move their hands out of the way, and grab both of their head. I smash the two fucktards heads together. The two foxes fall to the ground simultaneously. Both of them are groaning in pain, rolling around in pain.

The bunny looks at me frighted, since I just had put down for of his friends with in ten seconds.

"Boo" I say in a deep, scary voice. (Lol, like in halo 2 to that grunt in the mission, Grave mind)

The Rabbit just runs away down the hall way and around the right corner. I just walk over to my locker and get on with my day.

 **~Vixey's POV:~**

I'm at school thirty minutes early, I was afraid I was going to miss class, so instead I just sat in mister Garfield's class. I was reading a book that my older brother gave to me, before leaving to collage. It was called "Dune". I was bored, but he told me to read it, so I am.

Just then Foxy walks into the class, this time he is wearing black jeans and a crimson hoodie. He looked at me and smiled. He sat down next to me, still smiling.

"Nice shirt" He said, in his deep sexy voice. I look down at my black shirt, that has in teal lettering " _My friends!_ " And it had pictures of my old friends, from my old school on it, in black and white.

"Oh, you like it?" I ask

"Yeah, you look cute in it" he replies.

I blush at him saying this.I could tell he noticed because he scratched the back of his head in awkwardness. He chuckled a bit as well.

"Oh, Vixey, I was wondering if you would like to come to my place tomorrow. A few of my friends are coming, and I was wondering if you wanted to come? Oh, and their girlfriends will be there so you wont be around only guys" He asks

"Yeah, sure. I'll come along" I say with a smile.

"Okay, awesome. I'll tell the guys." He replies

I see him whip out his phone and text his friends that I was coming. His friend sends him something back and he laughs. He texts something back and puts his phone away.

 **~The Next Day~**

Yes! It's the week end, and the day I go to Foxy's house! I'm super exited to go!

"So your going to a boy's house, huh?" My dad asks

"Yeah, he is super nice. He is so kind, that he is actually picking me up!" I answer

"Good to see that your happy" He replies.

Then the door bell rings, my mom opens the door, to see Foxy, towering over her. My mom is pretty short, she is 5.7 and I'm 5.9 so that is pretty short. My dad is 5.11, while Foxy is 6.1, he is huge!

"Hello, you must be Vixey's mom, I'm here to pick her up" Foxy says in his deep voice.

"Yes, that's me, you can come in" she replies

" Thank you Ms..."

"Oh, where are my manners, My name is Vixila" My mom answers

"Nice to meet you Ms. Vixila" Foxy replies

I come down stairs to see Foxy wearing jeans and another hoodie, but black with a skull and cross bones on it. I run over to Foxy and we both get in his car, back out of the drive way, and leave.

 **WOW! Huge chapter, hope you enjoyed and until next time, BYE BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the party! I hope you enjoy, a lot will happen, so pay attention!**

 **~Normal POV:~**

Foxy and Vixey pulled up in Foxy's drive way. They were talking the entire trip and they really liked each other. They were the perfect match. Foxy got out and opened the door for Vixey. Foxy helped her out of the car and they headed in. When Foxy opened the door, Vixey saw Bonnie and Chica. Foxy held the door open for her and she walked in, he closed the door behind him.

"Hey, you must be Vixey. Nice to meet you" Said Chica in a cheerful voice.

"Hi" Vixey replied, shyly.

"My name is Chica, and this is Bonnie" Chica said pointing at Bonnie.

"Follow me, I'll show you everyone else" Foxy says.

"Okay" Vixey replied.

Foxy and Vixey took a left turn into the living room. There, they saw Chi (Toy Chica) and Freddy. They were a couple for just a week from now, they got together in the summer. Freddy had his arm around Chi as they were watching TV. Freddy looked up to see Foxy and Vixey.

"Sup, dude" Freddy said calmly.

"Sup, Vixey is here" Foxy reply's.

"Cool" Freddy added.

"Hi, Vixey!" *Girly screech* "Foxy has told Freddy and I so much about you, during lunch!" Chi says, over joyed.

"Really?" Vixey says, looking up at Foxy.

"Sort'a" Foxy replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, Bon (Toy Bonnie) is in the kitchen, with Fred (Toy Freddy)"

"Cool, can we meet them?" She said cheerfully to Foxy.

"Sure, lets go" Foxy replied as they walked into the kitchen. As soon as they left the room, Chi told Freddy something.

"He is so falling for her" She whispered with a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah, I'm proud of him. Since his mom died, he hasn't loved any girls. Lets just hope this one doesn't break his heart" Freddy said with in a deep sigh.

"Awww" Chi said in sorrow "Poor Foxy" She said with a frown on her face.

Foxy and Vixey were in the kitchen now, and they were talking to Bon and Fred. They were talking about which classes they were in.

"Hey, Foxy! I'm in all of your classes, other that gym" Vixey said with joy.

"Awesome" Foxy said as they did a high five.

"You guys make a great couple" Bon said, as she put her right hand on Vixey's back.

"Um, w-we're not a couple" Vixey replied, nervously.

"Well, you will make a good couple" Fred interrupted.

Both Foxes blushed. They looked at each other, smiling. Both thinking the same thing. _'_ _I wish we were a couple'_ .

"Well, are you gonna show me the rest of your house?" Vixey asked Foxy, trying to flee from the subject.

"Sure" Foxy said while getting up.

The two walked up the stairs. They walked down the hall as Foxy was pointing to the different rooms, naming them. Then they reached the end of the hallway. They opened the door to Foxy's room. Their, they sat on the bed asking each other things about each other.

"So, do you like video games?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah, my favorite game is Halo 5! What's yours?" Vixey said, while adding a question.

"Same!" Foxy said happily "I've got it right here!" Foxy then got up, walked over to the TV and picked up the Halo 5 case. He then walked back over to Vixey.

"Wanna play?" Foxy asked

"Yeah! Let's get the rest of the guys!" Vixey replied over joyed.

"Alright, I'll go get every one" Foxy said back to Vixey.

As Foxy ran down stairs, Vixey picked up the Halo 5 case and pulled out the game. She then put it in the X Box one. She turned on the X box and waited.  
Foxy came back with every one else. They were laughing and smiling.

"Were back" Foxy said

"Okay, let's start" Vixey said happily.

"Nope" Foxy said with a dull expression on his face.

"What?" Vixey asked.

"We are making you an account, then we will start" Foxy said with a huge grin on his face.

Vixey laughed as they started to make an avatar. They had selected Fox, female and had put some nice clothes on her. Then they started Halo 5 up. the first round was, Bon and Fred vs Chi and Freddy. They battled it out and the winners were... Chi and Freddy. They were then moved into the finals.

"Okay, our turn" said Bonnie.

He sat down and so did Chica, Vixey and Foxy. They changed their accounts, and started up a game.

When the game started, Foxy found a sniper rifle and Vixey found a battle rifle. Foxy got the first two kills, by shooting Bonnie in the head and assassinating Chica. Then Vixey killed Bonnie while in a firefight.

"Dude, you got your ass whooped by a girl!" Freddy said, laughing.

"Shut up, Freddy. She got the jump on me" Bonnie said, frustrated.

This continued till it was 25/5 to Foxy and Vixey. The other two excepted defeat, and got up. Freddy and Chi sat down. They started a new match and it was a close battle, it was 24/23 to Freddy and Chi. But Foxy and Vixey assassinated both of them, and won the game. They were the champions.

 **~Time Skip (2 hours)~**

Every one left, and Foxy said good bye. He then was very tired and went up stairs he was about to go to bed, when he remembered his dad. So he went into his dads room, to only find a note. It read:

 _Hello, Foxy_

 _I am glad to see you so happy with all of your friends. It was a fun ride with you, kido but nothing lasts for ever. Go into my bathroom and you will find another note. well in some ways, two._

"What the fuck does that mean?" Foxy said out loud.

Foxy then went into his dad's bathroom to find something that would scar him for life. He Found his dad. Dead. He had hung him self. Foxy was in shock, but he found the note his was talking about. He walked over to it, and picked up and started reading it.

 _Well, I decided to leave while you were grown up, had a job and could take care of yourself. And if that doesn't work out, stay with your Aunt and Uncle.  
Love your father._

As Foxy reached those last words, a tear rolled down his cheek.

 **Damn sad ending and fucking long, right? Well find out what happens in the next chapter guys. And as always, BYE BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I'm back. Now the reason I haven't uploaded anything in a long time is because my PC broke but now it's fixed. So let's jump right into the chapter!**

 **~Normal POV:~**

Foxy sat there, on his knees, looking up at his father. His dad hung there saying side by side slowly. Foxy was in shock. It was fifteen minutes of blank staring, until he got up and yelled.

"WHY! WHY DAD!" Foxy yelled at the top of his lungs.

Foxy pulled his phone, hands shaking he called 911.

"Hello, what is your emergence?" The woman on the phone asked.

"My father, H-he.." Foxy replied.

"What did do?" the woman asked.

"He took his life" Foxy replied once again.

"We will be right there, sir" the woman said before hanging up.

With in a couple of minutes, Foxy heard sirens. The police knocked on the door, so Foxy opened it. He directed them to his dad. There they saw his father's corpse, hanging. Foxy was taken to the police station. There, they called his friends. The first one there was Vixey. She sprinted up to him and hugged him.

"It's okay Foxy, it's all gonna be fine" She whispers into his ear, in sorrow.

She was gently patting him on the back. Next people to come was Freddy and Bonnie, who were hanging out when it happened. They ran up and hugged him as well.

"Holy shit dude, you okay?" Bonnie asked.

"What do you think, asshole?" Freddy relied.

"What? I was just asking him" Bonnie argues.

"Shut up you two!" Vixey yells.

One of the police men walks in, and he asks if there is anyone who could look after him for now.

"No, I can't as much as I want to, I can't" Freddy says.

"I'm sorry, me too" Bonnie announces. Everyone now looks at Vixey.

"I-I could, he could come with me" Vixey says.

"Okay, we will call your parents" The police man answers.

After waiting for about ten minutes and calming Foxy, the police man came back. He said that Vixey's parents said it was okay to have Foxy over for a week. So then Foxy got in a car with Vixey's mom and they got home. Foxy was silent the whole ride. When they got there, he unpacked his stuff into a spare bedroom and collapsed. He slept as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 **~Vixey's POV The Car Ride:~**

Foxy and I got into the car. I feel really bad for him. I could never imagine losing my parents. He just looked out the window, staring at the cars that go passed us. When we got there, he stepped out grabbed his stuff and waited for us to get the keys to our house. When we got home, my mom showed him the guest bedroom. He stepped inside and closed the door, he took a left but I took a right to get to my room. When I got into my room I tucked myself into bed, there I thought "Holy shit, Foxy is in my house".

 **~Next Day, Normal POV:~**

Vixey woke up first, she went down stairs. She woke up at 8:30 because it was the weekend still. Vixey grabbed my cereal, milk and spoon. She started to munch away at my yummy cereal. Until Foxy came down the stairs. He walked over to Vixey and... Hugged her.

"Thank you, thank you so much" He whispered in sorrow.

"It's okay Foxy, no need to thank me" Vixey said as she hugged him back. There the to foxes started to eat breakfast.

 **Okay guys, that's the chapter! hope you enjoyed it Until next time, BYE BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for disappearing on you guys again. It shouldn't happen again. On to this chapter!**

 **~Normal POV:~**

After the two foxes finished eating they when up into Vixey's room, there Vixey tried to get Foxy's dad of his mind.

"So... how old are you?" Vixey asked.

"17, you?" Foxy replied.

"I'm 18, just turned last week" Vixey replied.

"Oh, happy birthday" Foxy said.

"I turn 18 on the 13th" Foxy said.

"Oh, cool" Vixey replied. Vixey could tell Foxy was spacing out from time to time. So she offered him something.

"Wanna go down stairs and watch a movie?" Vixey asked

"Uh, sure" Foxy replied.

The two foxes left down stairs to go watch a movie. On their way, they were stopped by Vixey's mom.

"Your anti, uncle and cousins are coming tomorrow. They will stay for a week." Here mom said, exited.

"Okay, wait where are they gonna sleep?" Vixey asked.

"They will go in the guest bedroom... Foxy will go in your room. We've got a spare mattress to put on the floor" Her mom answered.

"Okay, what time will they get here?" Vixey asked another question.

"Oh, Ummm, about 7:00 PM" Her mom answered again.

"Thanks, mom" Vixey answered.

Vixey and Foxy got to the T.V, there they started to watch the 2009 reboot of "Friday 13th". Vixey was scared to death. When they started it up Vixey was shivering, though Foxy was very chill. He had seen so many horror movies, this one didn't even phase him. About half way into the movie Vixey was cuddled up against Foxy. Foxy enjoyed every second. When they finished the movie the two foxes went up stairs. Foxy went into the guest bedroom and was on his computer while Vixey was in her own room.

 **~Time skip Next day~**

Vixey and foxy were up in Vixey's room, mattress on the ground, Foxy's stuff in there as well. That is when they heard the door bell ring.

"They're here!" Vixey's mother called out from down stairs.

"Okay" Vixey yelled back from up stairs.

Everyone was at the front door when Vixey's mom opened the door. Then the younger cousin, who was a boy around the age of six, ran and hugged Vixey.

"Vixey!" Screamed the little fox in joy.

"Hello, Quicks" Said Vixey.

Then they all walked in, being greeted and were socializing. Then the older cousin walked over to Foxy. She was a slim white and red fox, with large blue eyes.

"Well who is Mr. Muscle?" The older cousin said.

"Umm, my name is Foxy, yours?" Foxy replied.

"Oh, my name is Rose. Pleasure to meet you" Rose replied.

"Well I'm heading up stairs so bye, Rose" Foxy said.

"Chat later" Rose replied.

Foxy left up stairs to evade the awkwardness. That's when Vixey went up as well.

"Man, my family is weird" Vixey said to herself.

 **Okay, there you go a new chapter. Oh another thing is I have been getting reviews from a guest, who goes by the name of lilac the fox. I was wondering if I could use your OC. All you need to do is send me a bio on your OC and send it to me either through a PM or review. Okay that's it, BYE BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I'm back for now. I know I seem like a dick for abandoning the fan fic, but this for a good excuse. If you haven't read my other fan fic you know this but my brother and dad died in a car accident. This really hit me hard and I didn't feel like updating. But now I will do this story every once in a while, not all the time. I am gonna do other ships, not just this one. Btw I got the first OC from you guys! But there was no name given. lol. So I named him myself. :3 His name is Dennis. Sorry if you don't like the name, Guest but it is sticking. So lets go on to the chapter now k, k. (Reference to Arby n' the Chief)**

 **~Normal P.O.V~**

After the day pasted, all of foxes in the house were tired, so they all went to bed. Except for Foxy. He stayed up all night watching movies. Then he had received a call from one of his really good friend, as a matter of fact his best friend. His name was Dennis. He liked AC/DC a lot and was a really gifted guitar player and a very colorful way of speaking. He was on vacation for the past week, but he came back. Foxy picked up the phone, "Dude, guess what! I just got back from California!". "Now is not the time, Dennis" Foxy replied. "Why, you sound sad. Cheer the fuck up" Dennis joked. Foxy snarled, "My died you mother fucker". "Stop lying, dud" Dennis replied. "Does it sound like I'm lying?". "No" Dennis replied nervous, and his fur standing up on the back of neck.

"Where are you now?" Dennis asked. "At Vixey's". "Who the fuck is Vixey?"

 **I know its not much, I am working on a different fanfic, Check out my profile from time time to see if its there. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wait, what? Writing Nut updating?! How is this possible! Well Well Well, I guess I'm back! Now apoligies for the late updates (Never Updating) this year, so I will not be updating like I used to I will update much less than my 2015 days, but more that the last, what? 6 months, no almost 7 months. Yeah no updates :/. Also I forgot to add the word dad in my past chapter in one of the sentences! HAHAHAHA! Well I guess here we go!**

"Vixey is my new friend" Foxy answers.

"Oooooh, does my buddy have a crush?" Dennis asks, with an over cheery voice.

"No, fuck of, dude" Foxy says firmly.

"Oh I'm sorry, did hurt your feelings?" Dennis asked, now annoying Foxy a lot.

"You realize my dad just died! You are the worst fucking friend, ever!" Foxy tried very hard to keep his voice down.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I'll call you tomorrow dude" Dennis said quietly, and hung up.

Foxy was extremely tired but just couldn't sleep, no matter what. He went upstairs and out of the basement-like bottom floor and up to the kitchen to get something to eat. There, he was greeted by none other than Rose.

"Hey there, Handsome" She says.

"Why are you still up? It's two in the morning" Foxy asks.

"Well I'm on a different time zone so I am jet lagged, so that's why I'm up. Also, who are you?" She answered, that ended with a question.

"My names Foxy, I'm Vixey's friend and I'm here because my dad just killed himself, and I have no other place to go" Foxy said coldly, and was now spacing out.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Actually I better head up to bed, I am dead tired" On her way out, she put one hand on Foxy's shoulder."Catch you later" She added.

"Night" Foxy finished as she walked up the stairs with nearly no sound. Then Foxy was left only to dwell with his own thoughts, till morning.

~-Time Skip to 6:30AM-~

Vixey went downstairs, still in her pajamas, only to find a passed out Foxy with his head flat on the kitchen counter. She just tried her best not to wake him as she went to grab her cereal. While munching on her cereal, her mom and dad come down stairs, fully dressed and ready for work. They had said that Vixey could take a couple of days off to spend time with family and to help Foxy.

"Good bye dear, we will see you after work" Her mom explained.

"Also, your aunt, uncle and nephew are going out for about three or four hours to meet up with friends, so you, Rose and your friend better not burn the house down" Her father added.

"Okay, love you" She answered through the munching of her cereal.

And of her parents were, and a long day ahead of herself, Rose and Foxy. Vixey turned to her right to see Foxy passed out, he had clearly been up all night. She returned to her room to go on her phone and chat with friends.

~-Time Skip to 11:20AM-~

Vixey was very bored Rose was awake, but they didn't get along to well. She was thinking of things to do, when Foxy entered the room.\

"Foxy? You're up" She said in a soft voice.

"Yeah, I'm really tired" He said

It was clear he was in fact tired. He had large bags under his eyes and his posture had "Need sleep" written all over it.

"Okay you should rest on the mattress" She answered.

"Here's the problem, I can't. Not after what happened" He replied.

'Oh dear' She thought. 'How the hell do I help him?'

"Maybe we shou-"

"Hey there Foxy" Rose came out of no were in particular. "You look tired, come with me, you can sleep on the guest bed" She purposed.

"Uh, sure" Foxy said while following Rose.

 **Okay that's it for now, hope you enjoyed, I had fun making this and I hope you had fun reading it. I will be writing later, BYE BYE!**


	9. Sorry

**I'm sorry for my viewers, but I am probably ditching this fanfic. The truth is, I don't really enjoy the ship of Foxy and Mangle anymore. To be honest, I don't find Fnaf interesting anymore. I am extremely sorry guys. I just don't put effort into something I don't like doing. But that doesn't mean I'm done with fanfiction. I am actually thinking of doing two new fanfics. One being about Red vs Blue and the other about halo. The ships are Washington x Carolina from RvB. And Will x Linda from halo. (If you don't know Will, it's because he is only in the books) Again I am really sorry.**

 **-The Writing Nut**


	10. Killer Memestars (Update)

**Hello, what's going on? Well I hope those who have a decent head on their shoulders are doing fine. Today I checked my reviews and noticed there was a bunch of Keemstars in my review section. And to you " _haters_ " (I really fucking hate that word, but I couldn't think of another one) who dislike the fact that I have lost interest in a fucking video game (Which honestly has lost a large amount of it's fan base) are truly pathetic. The fact that I was receiving death threats on the reviews section (which is supposed to be used for constructive criticism and thoughts on chapters) is actually kind of hilarious. What they were saying was pretty hypocritical, and down right retarded. I found myself laughing at the one about the nails, I honestly don't know what he/she was going for. **

**Now this may sound like I'm just some "** ** _Triggered"_** **loser for responding to some mouth breathers who clearly didn't have enough time to write out the word "you" from being deprived of jacking off to hentai for a grand total of thirty seconds, but in reality, I just am updating to try and cure my comment section of the cancer that has recently plagued it.**

 **Also I'm not going to be updating so don't keep your hopes up because this shit was released.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Since I updated with my response to my cancer feed back for quitting I saw my unfinished doc for the next chapter, I just thought what the hell and I am deciding to release it. So, here you go!**

 **~General P.O.V~**

Foxy followed Rose to the guest bedroom, watching the sway of her hips and the slight wiggle in her ass. 'The fuck Foxy, get a grip' Foxy thought.

"Lay down, would you like me to get you some water?" Rose asked. Her posture was slanted as she had one leg bent and a hand on her hip.

"Uh, yeah, thanks"

"I'll be right back" She said with a wink, as she walked out the door. Foxy knew that she was flirting with him. It was as clear as day. This made interactions pretty awkward, and he didn't like it. This bothered him to the point where he just didn't want to be anywhere in the vicinity of Rose. Foxy then sat up and walked downstairs, and was on his way to the door when he was stopped by Rose.

"Where are you going?" Asked Rose.

"Outside" Foxy replied.

"Why?" Rose questioned with a puzzled face.

"I just want to go on a walk, get some fresh air" Foxy lied, in reality he just wanted to get away from her. He wasn't into her type and he also wanted to meet up with Dennis. Dennis' house wasn't far, definitely within walking distance.

"Want me to come with you?" Rose said, walking towards Foxy, reaching for her sweat shirt, which was inside out from when she originally took it off.

"No. I think I just want to be alone" Yet again, Foxy lied as he turned around, grabbed his gray hoodie and walked out the front door. He quickly put it on and stuck his hands in his hoodie pockets, as it was Fall and was pretty chilly out. he took the first couple steps before pulling out his phone so he could call Dennis and let him know he was coming by.

"Yo, Dennis. I'm in the area, is it cool if I swing by?" Foxy asked, walking further from Vixey's house.

"Ayyy, Foxy! Come on down!" Dennis replied, clearly happy that Foxy was coming over.

"Alright thanks man" Foxy then hung up the phone and stuffed it back into his right pocket as he walked towards Dennis' house.

* * *

Foxy walked up to Dennis' front yard, which had mostly dead grass in the front, with a large tree smack down in the middle. It was an old house and a large amount of the dark navy blue paint had already chipped off of it the dark wood shutters were closed and it was impossible to see into the house it's self.

As Foxy walked up the drive way he heard the faint sound of a guitar being played. This was most likely Dennis up in the attic, which was where he played his guitar. It had costed their family a fuckin' fortune to get nice air conditioning up there, because before it was so hot up there Foxy could have sworn his skin was melting when he was up there longer than five minutes.

Foxy then knocked on the door. Shortly afterwards the guitar stopped playing, and it was maybe another thirty seconds before Dennis actually showed up to the door.

"Yo, you're here!" Dennis said, as he opened his door revealing his beloved AC/DC "Back In Black" shirt it was worn to hell and most of the actual writing was falling off or faded. Foxy himself bought him it three years ago. Dennis was always a lot taller than Foxy, but for the past Foxy had gotten much closer. Dennis had a bit of an intimidating look to him, but if you got to know him, he was really nice and at some times acted a little childish.

"Yo" Foxy replied as they did what they called, _"The Man Hug"_. Afterwards they went up into the attic to hang out.

 **I only noticed this after rereading this chapter, but this chapter seemed to be better quality than the other previous. Looks like you guys are shit out of luck, I get some what decent at writing right before I stop updating this fic. Well, anyways, see ya later!**


End file.
